1. Field of the Invention
I, Enrico Nicolo, have invented a surgical tool which relates to anastomotic staplers, more particularly, to a circular stapler for side to end, side to side or end to end anastomosis.
2. Background Information
In the anastomosis of two segments of a resected bowel, a surgical circular end to end anastomosis stapler is often used. These surgical tools are conventionally called xe2x80x9cEEA staplersxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEEA devicesxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cEEA""sxe2x80x9d. These devices are used to attach one longitudinal, generally cut, end of a bowel segment to another longitudinal, generally cut, end of a bowel segment. I have discovered that it may be beneficial to attach the side of one bowel segment to the end or to the side of another bowel segment in a bowel resection, or the like. This procedure would be very helpful, for example, in performing the second stage of a two-stage Hartman operation. However, there are currently no surgical tools to easily accomplish this type of attachment.
An object of my invention is to provide a surgical anastomosis stapler which allows for the side of the lower bowel segment to be attached to the end or to the side of another bowel segment to be attached thereto. A further object of my invention is to provide a surgical circular anastomotic stapler which is easy to manufacture and does not differ significantly in operation from existing surgical staplers.
The above objects are achieved by providing a surgical circular stapler according to my invention which allows for side to end, side to side or end to side anastomosis. The stapler of my invention includes an actuating head portion attached to an elongated tubular body with a handle on the opposed end of the body from the head. The head includes an anvil and associated stapling mechanism, wherein the anvil and the associated stapling mechanism are positioned generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the head.
The handle may include a rotary control for actuating the anvil of the stapler and a trigger for firing of the staples in the stapling mechanism. The handle may further include a conventional safety lock which acts to prevent firing of the staples until the anvil is in the appropriate position.
The end of the head may be rounded to minimize potential trauma to the bowel or other hollow viscus. The widest dimension of the head should be generally equal to the diameter of the circular head of a conventional EEA stapler, which is generally less than about 35 mm. The head further includes right angle drives for both the stapling mechanism and for operation of the anvil.
The present invention additionally includes an anvil applicator for receipt and delivery of the anvil of a surgical stapler where the anvil is to be attached to the head of the stapler at the anastomosis site. The anvil applicator may include a receiving sleeve and a reciprocating plunger within the sleeve. Another aspect of the present invention provides a modified anvil with an extended stem. The extended stem may be a telescoping member. The extended stem allows the surgeon to attach the anvil to the head of the stapler at a more convenient location for better access and control. Both the anvil applicator and the modified anvil are not limited for use with the stapler of the present invention, but may be used with conventional staplers.
These and other advantages of my invention will be clarified in the description of the preferred embodiments taken together with the attached drawings wherein like reference numerals represent like elements throughout.